monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Dragon
Attention! This OC is so dull that my face is brighter. This OC is in reconstruction! She is a foreign exchange student from Skeoul, Korea. She is 16 years old turning 17 and the daughter of The Legendary Mythical Korean Dragon, Yongsan Dragon. Crystal is an OC drawn and created by GorjesterMaster. Portrayer If Crystal Dragon were to have a voice actress, she would be voiced by Ariana Grande. They both have that sweet voice that would be perfect for Crystal. Monster Type Crystal is the daughter of the Yongsan Dragon from Korea. Background Crystal comes from Skeoul, Korea. She was named Crystal because the key to a dragon's heart is a crystal. Her father had come up with that idea himself, but Crystal doesn't know that. Character Appearance As a dragon, she's not as wrinkly as others would've thought. She has pastel purple skin. Her skin seems to be 'oh, so soft' according to a variety of monsters. Her hair naturally dark pink, just like her mother's. She follows a tradition called 'decora' meaning to put lots of accessories on your hair, clothes and everything else. She loves to place clips on her bangs and hair. She loves to wear colourful clothes to match her personality. Personality Crystal is a very bubbly ghoul. She loves to dance around until her energy is drained out (in that case, never). She has a nickname and PREFERS it than her real name; Yomi. She thinks it sounds way cuter. She is incredibly intelligence in Music but her hidden talent is art. She can draw beautiful art of dragons, and dragons only. She can still play a variety of instruments in a snap! Age Although she is a dragon, she is suppose to be very old. Her father is very brilliant at stuff, so he changed her age to her proper one, PERMANENTLY. Relationships Family Crystal is an ONLY child. She wishes to have a little sister and an older brother but her parents are against it. The hope for a little sister is still there but she couldn't have an older brother in a billion years. Crystal has a father who is the legendary Yongsan Dragon. Crystal is full korean. She lost her mother mysteriously, or so her father says. She believes he's hiding something from her. Friends Crystal has multiple friends, she loves to make different types of friends, but she only has one BFF and she's Kitsune Kyuubi. They are both asian and get along very well. They seem to be the only ghouls in Monster High that actually know Decora. Monsters seem to call them the Dynamic Duo. She is close friends with Veronica Vampire but they're in different classes so they can't talk all that much. Enemies Crystal doesn't really have any enemies. She loves everyone! Romance She's too caught up in her music to focus on boys. Pet Crystal owns an adorable fluffy dragon named Drake. She finds him adorable. Drake has a mode called 'Rage Mode' and he goes into that mode whenever he is angry or really, really hyper. He explodes into a ball of fire when he's in that particular mode. Drake is shaped like a ball covered in mint green fur. He has leathered wings and a tail. Skullette Her skullette is coated purple, like her skin. It shows her green wings and her brown chopsticks behind the skullette. Outfits Basic Crystal wears her hair out with a pink clip that says 'kawaii'. She has the traditional chopsticks behind her head to accessorize. Her outfit matches her wings a lot. She wears a green turtleneck dress with yellow zig-zag lines. She wears purple heart shaped earrings with green, laced, fingerless gloves on her right arm. She wears an armwarmer on her left wrist. She wears long yellow and purple boots with alternate colour decorations. Dead Tired She wears a pink 2NE1 buttoned shirt with matching pyjamas. Her purple 2NE1 blindfold also comes with purple dragon slippers~ She holds her pet dragon, Drake, to sleep~! xD Her hair is wavy and fully out. Ghoulplay When Crystal ghoulplays with her ghouls, she ghoulplays as Japanese sensation, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. She styled her hair in high, curly pigtails with her fringe swept aside. Her fringe is decorated with two pink and yellow ribbons. Her shirt is striped with dark pink, and light pink with periwinkle ribbons hanging from the bottom of her shirt. Her sleeves are puffed up and white. She wears a frilly yellow shorts with cartoonic eyeballs of different colours. She has tucked in her wings in her shirt to look more 'human-like'. She also wears white gloves with eyeballs on them as well. Her shoes are a bright pink with brown laces. She wore big, frilly, white socks to give the 'POP' look! And to top it all off, she holds, in her hand, the exact candy cane from the PV, PONPONPON! Monster High Fandom Wiki Awards For this spook-tacular outfit, she wears her hair in a high, long ponytail with her sidebangs finally showing. Her hair is decorated with a yellow headband and the original chopsticks clipped onto the back of her hair. Her earrings are tiny, green dragon tails and her necklace is a red crystal. Her outfit is a mixture of green, yellow and purple altogether. The bottom part of her dress has a see through cape-like thing for skirts. Her bag is a purple bag with a heart on the front. Her shoes are 'designer' glittering, scarlet heels with dragon wings on the ankles. Harajuku Hauntfest! She wears her hair in a curly sidetail with purple and green ends. She wears head accessories with rainbow makeup. She wears shoulderless tee with a pink tie. She tucks in her shirt with a frilly rainbow skirt. She uses a big bow as a belt. She wears rainbow stockings and pastel boots. FreakBook When Ghouls Meets Freakbook Icon Profile TBA Trivia *She loves animals. *She loves to fly. *Her korean name is 수정/Sujeong meaning Crystal. *Her father is the Legendary Korean dragon. *Skeoul is Seoul. *She really likes K-Pop. *Her first word was fly. *She speaks fluent Korean and English. *She writes in English much more often than Hangul. *She attends Yōkai Kōkō as an exchange student. *She can play over 35 instruments. *Whenever she is bored, Crystal uses Drake (her pet) as a mini drum. Gallery File:100x100.png|Lunaii - Basic KayesOC_zps8e53b27e.png|Crystal Dragon : Basic 8796993f-9e1d-4167-bfee-729bc26ada67 zps76561600.png|Crystal Dragon : MHFWA Crystaldragonskullette.jpg|Crystal's Skullette ScaripamyupamyuCD.jpg|Ghoulplay : Scary Pamyu Pamyu DRAKE.jpg|Drake, her pet. cdhh.jpg|Harajuku Hauntfest! Category:Dragon Category:GorjesterMaster's OCs Category:Korean Category:GorjesterMaster Category:Korean Folklore Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Korean Mythology